Marine vessels provide an efficient and cost-effective mode for transporting containerized freight. The use of containers in marine shipping provides the benefits associated with containerization, for example, ease of handling, ease of loading and unloading the containers, protection of freight, etc. Marine vessels are often used to transport containers across relatively long distances. Accordingly, any increase in shipping efficiency can provide significant benefits to the shipping company, as well as its customers.